The Legend Known as Samus Aran
by Laserai
Summary: Project on Hold Until Further Notice Last Updated 04/24/2013
1. Introduction & Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Samus Aran or anything related nor do I own Descent or anything related to that. Just making sure all of the legal bases are well covered. 

The Legend Known as Samus Aran

A Metroid/Descent Crossover Movie

Introduction

It is the year 4204 and an explosion triggered by a falling star on Mercury attracts the attention of the Galactic Federation. The explosion causes a level 4 earthquake that indicates that it is likely something other than the planet that was hit by the falling star. The Federation dispatches two GF Apache IV Space Fighter units to check out the scene or perform recon. What they find is a partially now revealed station of unknown technology from under the sand in the blast radius of the meteor. Just then several wings of Space Pirate convoys burst through a damaged bay door on the station heading into space. They appear to be in a hurry and are soon followed by dozens of escape vessels. Just then the Apache units pick up energy spikes being reported from the internals of the planet and realize that whatever the station was it was preparing to explode for some reason. The meteor hit was strong but not that strong so something else was up. The Apache units in turn to avoid being caught up in the inevitable blast, haul some serious "shipage" and go to light speed. Just then in a corridor in the station itself the ship of the "defender" yes the one from the Descent legends blazes a trail with fire and floating rubble in hot pursuit. Coming down the corridor like "a bat outta hell" the ship manages a 180° degree turn while scrapping the side of the corridor in a turn to finally reach the exit all the while violent explosions being seen through out the station. As the explosions progress it becomes apparent the whole planet is the station as explosions emerge planet wide. The defender ship finally makes full clearance of the planet Mercury as it slowly loses its axis revolution and explodes with a force unrivaled thus far. 

Chapter One – Completion of One Mission and the Start of Another

The defender vessel continues forth complete of its mission. The ship slowly begins a trip back to earth when the Apache units from earlier intercept it. The Apache units soon hail the defender ship. They issue an order to desist and return under their custody to explain its actions. Soon the trio of ships, after a time, make their way to Earth and after checking in with the satellite defense grid are allowed planetary access.  They fly under an orderly formation to a military dock station floating in mid air. After landing the defender emerges from his ship being none other than Douglas Laserai II, a Timrai agent who took over for the original defender who had long since retired. Laserai being a class X Timrai kineti guardian and master swordsman was unconcerned with the apprehension of the soldiers who questioned his actions his abilities combined with the power of his ship and its vast on board weaponry could easily level the entire station so a quick escape was no problem if necessary. Anyway, Laserai walks under the guard of the two apache unit soldiers as they escort him to the stations main meeting room. As Laserai enters the room the two escorting guards stop their pace and close the doors behind Laserai. Laserai notices a large table with seven stern faced persons of varying military rank seated before it facing him. Laserai steps before the group of people and faces them. Douglas Laserai II, Agent of the Timrai reporting as instructed, says Laserai. The man at the center of the table holding the military rank of Admiral addresses him. "Laserai, we have called you hear to get the explanation of the incident involving the late planet Mercury which as of now floats as an uncharted asteroid field," says the admiral. "Why is it that you felt the only way to neutralize the mission you were assigned was to destroy the whole damn planet," states the admiral. "It was not an easy call to make by no means as recon information for this mission was sketchy at best," says Laserai. "After extensive recon that I myself performed, I learned the rebelling machines I have so long been fighting work for a group of powerful interstellar thugs known as the Space Pirates, which I am certain you have heard of" says Laserai. "My god," exclaims an officer. "The planet Mercury was their key central mecha manufacturing station that produces the machines. Thus by eliminating this key station that manufactures those ships I would be hitting several birds with one stone. Production would either cease all together or be brought to a snail's pace," concludes Laserai. "This is where they probably want to imprison me and torture me or take my ship," thinks Laserai to himself worrying a bit. The group at the table gets up and converses with themselves for a bit while Laserai stands where he is and awaits their decision. The group disburses from their meeting after a short time and reseats themselves. The admiral then begins to speak to Laserai. "Laserai, despite the loss of the planet Mercury, we believe you have made the right decision," says the admiral. Laserai begins to smile to himself and is instantly over being worried. "Your ingenuity and know how of the enemy reactor systems made you the perfect one for the job in neutralizing the common threat. Fact is for a time we have known that the station there was a mecha production station for the enemy yet since no new ships have ever left we assumed the station was not functional, explains the admiral." The admiral now looks at a video screen submerged in the table at the recon information on the defender vessel. "Your internal recon revealing teleportation pads revealed they were sending the new ships to be used directly to the mines. Good work, defender," says the admiral. "Due to your excellence of service, we have decided to promote you to commander and award you with the five star pilot wings as an elite pilot, exclaims the admiral." An officer readjusts the rank pins on Laserai's suit and then places the five star pilot wings on his suit as well. "Your new mission is to locate and retrieve Samus Aran who is also an agent working for us. Her ship was last seen in the Tibris Star Network as she thought some Metroid activity was located their," says the admiral. "We have not heard from her since," says a woman from the table. "You mean the Samus Aran who gave the space pirate Ridley a run for his money," says Laserai knowing Samus's history front to back as he is an avid fan. "Yes, that Samus Aran," replies the admiral. "You are to begin your mission straight away as there isn't a moment to lose," says another admiral. "All right, I will check in with my armor specialist here on earth and update my ship and armaments as it has been a bit out of the loop then I will proceed," says Laserai. "Very well then good luck and god speed," says the admiral. "Aye sir," says Laserai saluting them as they do likewise. Laserai then turns on heel and walks out of the meeting room. He walks back to his ship after "high-fiving" the apache unit pilots who congratulate him on his recent promotion and establishment as an elite pilot. After boarding his ship, Laserai heads to an armory that happens to be his favorite hangout. As Laserai walks in, the shopkeeper, who looks up to see him, promptly greets him. "Well, look what the scarab dragged in," exclaims the shopkeeper. "Hey, what's the good word, Gene," says Laserai. "Man, Laserai I haven't seen you in some years, you been keeping busy are what," says Gene. "Well, the Federation's keeps my plate pretty full if you know what I mean. Heck, I just got another mission," says Laserai. "Yeah, I heard, the federation just contacted me and uploaded clearance for you to upgrade to some serious imperial hardware. What is the deal, Laserai," says Gene looking over the Federation weapons manifest. "Well, I have been selected to locate and retrieve Samus Aran who is believed to be in trouble," says Laserai.  "Samus Aran...you mean that high-powered techno chic who totally wasted all those pirate installations and even took down Mother Brain twice," says Gene. "Yeah, that's her," says Laserai recalling the many stories of the super woman himself. "I would have thought she could take care of herself," exclaims Gene. "Your probably right but even super heroes need a hand every now and then and the Federation has a feeling she is gonna need one," says Laserai. "Yeah, I suppose but I guess if the Federation is worried about her then she must be in the @$# if you get my drift," says Gene. "Yep, that's what I figured," says Laserai. "All right, pull your ship to the back so we can get her retrofitted. Since the diner and hotel has also set up here you can crash there as well. I also have an ultra special surprise for you when you get back here tomorrow just for you and not the ship. It won't be here till tomorrow when the ship is complete so I will see you then," says Gene. "All right Gene, catch ya later," says Laserai walking out. "Yeah, yeah," says Gene watching the defender ship land in the dock via the onboard AI. 

Well folks this completes my very first attempt at a descent/Metroid crossover movie. Though I appreciate very much to get reviews and such I will be forging this story regardless to get it out of my system. Well see you next time and stay tuned for the next chapter! (I always wanted to say that. ^_^)


	2. Mission Final Preparations & Startup

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Samus Aran or anything related nor do I own Descent or anything related to that. Just making sure all of the legal bases are well covered. However anything else is my own personal creation and is under pending copyright approval so just be on the safe side and simply ask me if you would like to use some ideas you saw here. It saves us the trouble of going through all the usual legal procedures and nonsense.

The Legend Known as Samus Aran

A Metroid/Descent Crossover Movie

Chapter 2 – The Mission Final Preparation & Startup

Author Notes: Slider Zero, my many thanks for your input. I was a little confused which one it was that being either Pyro GX or GL but it seems the name saw a change from GX to GL with D3 that explains it. I was doing a little research myself. I think I will be staying with the older D2 Pyro GX model which is where I have most of my descent memories. Well, keep up the info as I will be trying to add a chapter at least every two or three days yet I expect my pace to slow a bit as this story wears on well on with the show. Pay homage to the all-powerful Samus Aran!

Laserai go to his room and after retrieving a room service meal and watching a movie, he soon falls asleep. The next morning, Laserai awakens and go through his morning usual setup and such. He then heads back to the armory specialist shop to check on the status of his ship. Just as Laserai walks in he notices the ship has already been retrofitted with the new upgrades as his Pyro GX now has deployable LASR Tiranium Armor and AI Assisted GF Special Edition cannon turrets specialized in firing multiple types of energy. The hull of the ship has also been upgraded from reinforced steel to federation grade titanium armor plating. Thus the ships exterior now has a darker blue hue to it whereas it was originally gray. The ship also increased in size a bit as additional compartments were added to boost missile payload capacity and cargo space. The wings of the ship were trimmed back a bit to allow greater mobility in tight spaces such as corridors and such. The lasers turrets were upgraded substantially and now had the charge beam capability, something designed from a Chozo survivor who had somehow escaped all the encounters with the Space Pirates. The Chozo also provided Laserai with a personal message that goes along with the gift he is given. Yet, Laserai decides to look it over on the way to Tibris where Samus's ship was last seen. "So you have seen my latest handiwork," says Gene. "Come on Gene, there is no way you did all this by hand," says Laserai. "Your absolutely right, my AI controlled automated ship construct reassembled your ship. I am just a licensed specialist and supervisor of it," says Gene. "I would have guessed, things have changed around here," says Laserai. "Hey, come one Laserai, there is only so much profit to be had from doing things by hand and the time it takes," says Gene sighing. "This way increase profit and quality and lessens time waiting," says Gene. "Well, seems somebody wised up," says Laserai. "Darn right, buddy," says Gene. "Hmm," says Laserai looking over the ship at an oval near the center of the ship at its bottom not previously there. "I take it you have noticed the new and improved AI system. She literally has a personality all her own. They call this one Angel Linx but she prefers to be just called Angel," says Gene. "All right then," says Laserai. "Angel," says Laserai addressing the AI. "Yes, please wait, registering master manifest and primary user settings," says Angel. "Subject to be prime user is Douglas Laserai II, not a current inhabitant to any particular system, five star elite pilot and commander status in the Galactic Federation Special Forces Division," concludes Angel. "Fascinating," says Laserai whereas Gene simply smiles at the completed Pyro also one of his favorite models. "So, have you any orders," asks Angel. "Yes, Angel please prep systems for planetary launch and exit followed by drive conversion to planetary travel to the Tibris Star System for advanced deep space recon," says Laserai. "Ok, inputting following commands on duty roster, execute," asks Angel to confirm. "Yes proceed," says Laserai. "Oh, and a side note, in the future, all commands unless otherwise stated are absolute so don't even bother to confirm, and don't worry about relaying any details unless relevant or I ask for them, okay," says Laserai smiling. "Sounds easy enough, as you wish, commander," says Angel. "Whoa, just call me Laserai and please none of that commander "bs", says Laserai. "As you wish…Laserai," says Angel. "Quite a respectful young lady isn't she," says Laserai. "Okay, well I think you guys are well acquainted now," says Gene smiling. "Zip it man," says Laserai sarcastically. "Al right, don't get all nuclear about it," retorts Gene with a smirk. "Well, it's been fun but I should shove off as the Federation may become somewhat concerned so, see you when I get back," says Laserai. "Yeah, whoa wait a second their cowboy, I can't believe I almost forgot to give you this last thing. If you are going after Samus, that Chozo guy said you would need this," said Gene as he pushed a heavily secured crate into the ship's newly added cargo bay. "I don't know what it is as it is meant for you whenever you reach wherever it is you are supposed to go," says Gene. "I like surprises," says Laserai sarcastically. "Yeah, well, the Federation threatened to close down my shop if I tried to open it so whatever is in there has to be pretty important if you ask me," exclaims Gene with a serious look on his face. "All right, well, I will catch you later when the wind blows me back in this direction again," says Laserai walking towards the ship. "Okay, you watch your butt out there all right," says Gene. "Will do," says Laserai now in the cockpit of his Pyro GX as the visor closes. Gene leaves the dock and seals it then opens the bay doors so Laserai can leave. He then hits a siren alert on his dock control to alert the area of sky that a ship is preparing planetary launch. "Okay, all systems report green status, launch systems ready and standing by," says Angel. "Okay, Gene start the ignition countdown," says Laserai. "Al right, Godspeed you two," says Gene. The countdown gradually initiates from 20 to 0 then the ship blasts out of the dock and into space performing the much-required roll on the way up. The ship punches through the atmosphere into space. The launch thrusters immediately deactivate and retract into the ship and the standard drive systems light up and after cruising for a bit Laserai gives the order and the ship blasts into space at light speed. 

Your probably expecting the infamous plot truck to show up but don't worry as you will be seeing plenty of it for the next chapter. Sorry bout that folks. Don't worry as this isn't going to be how the whole story goes. Okay, just a little mire to get through before we can get to the gold of the matter. Well, again I welcome any suggestions, comments, reviews that sort of thing. Sorry for the length of the chapter, it is a lil short isn't. "Well, duh says the approaching angry throng as weapons load and lock on with clicks and beeps." Okay, the next will be way longer okay. "Alright, that's better," says the throng putting down their weapons and puts them on standby. "Just in case," the throng adds. Well See You Soon  (^_^)


	3. An Unlikely Chozo Pair Emerges

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Samus Aran or anything related nor do I own Descent or anything related to that. Just making sure all of the legal bases are well covered. However anything else is my own personal creation and is under pending copyright approval so just be on the safe side and simply ask me if you would like to use some ideas you saw here. It saves us the trouble of going through all the usual legal procedures and nonsense.

The Legend Known as Samus Aran

A Metroid/Descent Crossover Movie

Created and Written By: Laserai

Chapter 3 – An Unlikely Chozo Pair Emerges

Author Notes: I am so sorry about the wait but I just had to get some info on a few things. I also want to give my thanks to Sharonlover for the input on my paragraph format. Since this sort of my maiden voyage in this field of writing I am still not quite familiar with the style. As you can see, your suggestion has been implemented so keep up the input, as I will be considering it. Well, anyway were pretty much where we left off and the plot will begin to gain some serious substance, as you will see where this story is headed. Expect to shocked and amazed or was it the other way around…anyway the vast direction of this story will be defined in this chapter and you will see what I am getting at here. Well, brace ya self and don't try to say I didn't warn ya.

Their destination will be planet Tibris that is the last known location of Samus Aran who stopped communicating in this system. As they are approaching ¼ of the trip, Angel wakes up after dozing off a bit. "Laserai, you need to view the message sent from the Chozo," says Angel. "Oh yeah, al right take over piloting control and I will take a look at it," says Laserai. "Okay," says Angel. Laserai switches his pilot view to message mode and views the Chozo's prerecorded video message. 

"Guardian, if you are viewing this message it means something is happening so that even the Hatchling is going to need your help. The Hatchling is Samus Aran as you may have guessed and things are not looking up for her as we have predicted. She has met each difficulty set before her thus far successfully yet I fear that an even greater evil has emerged its head and is not restricting its evil to just one planet but to several in fact. I have come to believe an entire star system has come under its evil and Samus alone will not be able to combat. Thus, you have been selected. You may be wondering why it is this does not surprise you. Your skills are not present within you for nothing. Perhaps you have noticed your unrivaled abilities compared to other humans and how you have so quickly reached elite pilot status and are galaxy renowned for your swordsman capabilities. Aside from your kinetic abilities, there is something else you do not know? What can that be? Yes, you like Samus was infused with Chozo blood at a young age. Thus you share a similar responsibility yet yours is to guard the Hatchling and assist her when the time is right which is now. Go to her and assist the Hatchling, as I believe her life force is fading and may wither out if you do not find her. Your ship that you know as the Pyro GX now has been retrofitted with Chozo technology believe it or not. While they may have the GF Logo on them rest assured that the majority of your ship has been updated to Chozo technology so your cockpit controls and such will appear slightly different. Yet, many of the weapons on board remain what you are familiar to. We have installed a weapons materializer onboard your ship so every few cycles the weapons on board your ship will replenish themselves. Only in isolated areas will there possibly be problems with it. The AI onboard named Angel Linx is familiar with all systems on board your ship and will provide support and some limited recon information. The Tibris System where you are headed was at one time a Chozo system yet as we passed on, the system was left to whatever may seek it. Thus the evil has set it roots deep within our old star system bringing whatever chaos it sees fit. To combat the obvious foes you will face, you will need to fight with your ship as usual yet unfortunately though all areas are reachable with your ship, the evil being has locked several of the doors meaning at some point you will have to leave your ship and locate the control panels to each locked door. You might be thinking this is crazy but it is something we the Chozo believed you are prepared for. Can you truly survive combat with Samus's usual enemies with no personal protection.  Not likely which is why you are also carrying a crate on this vessel. What is in the crate you may ask? The answer to your questions being in advanced personal armor and a weapon system. Once you have activated it you will learn all there is to know from it. In many ways you will become like Samus and eventually you will find yourselves fighting side by side against your enemies. I will not tell you how this will come to pass. Your next steps will reveal all it is that you wish to know. Well, it is time for me to conclude, says the Chozo. I was the last to leave the Tibris system and could see its fate so I have hidden several devices that being further upgrades and further info as well as tips and hints along the way. It is good to see the universe is in good hands, retrieve and assist the Hatchling, Defender of all that is good. The message ends abruptly. End of Message shows on the screen while Laserai lets all that he has been told sink in. 

He sits this way for sometime until Angel finally interrupts his train of thought. "A penny for your thoughts," says Angel "Oh, well, I just learned why I always felt I was supposed to be doing something else. Now I learn that it was true, I am suppose to be by Samus's side. Well, I will finally be able to fulfill my destiny," says Laserai. "Angel, full speed to Tibris," says Laserai. "Right away," adds Laserai. "I look forward to what the Chozo have in store for me," says Laserai. They finally reach the Tibris Star system to behold what appears to be a ship graveyard as dozens of ships are gathered there that appear to longer function. He then locates the ex-bounty hunter ship energy signature and heads toward the planet its on which is the central Planet Tibris I. As they get near the ship they find what looks like a battlefield. All over the planetary surface is scorched earth and plants and they soon learn that the cargo bay of Samus's ship is wide open. Laserai after scanning the ship and surrounding environment decides to leave his ship and investigate. As he nears the cargo bay of Samus's ship he spots a hand hanging out the door. Laserai rushes in to see Samus lying heavily weakened on the floor of her ship. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be immobile. "My god, what could have possibly done this," asks Laserai not thinking Samus was awake. "Hmm," says Samus weakly. "This is impossible but I guess even a super woman like you can run into more than you can handle," says Laserai. "Who," starts Samus dazed. "Not now, we need to get you inside and powered back up," says Laserai helping Samus up to a platform at the center of the ship. 

As soon as she enters, four special energy beams retract from the ceiling and fire a pre-selected amount of energy recharging her power cells and replenishing her weapons systems. After the platform is through, it returns to its once dormant setting. Samus, now feeling like a million bucks once again, steps off the platform to look over the person who just helped her out in the nick of time. Laserai who was marveling at the inside of the ship he had heard such much about suddenly notices her inquisitive glance. "Hello, my name is Douglas Laserai II, Timrai Agent and Galactic Federation Special Forces Commander," says Laserai "Hi, my name is" starts Samus not knowing what to say to this strange man who had come so far out to help her. Normally Samus wouldn't be intimidated by anything but it was a first for anyone to help her out. "Samus Aran, once a galaxy renowned bounty hunter who specialized in Space Pirate hunting and well the best at her field now a member of the GF Special Forces," says Laserai revealing his knowledge about her. "I see so the GF sent you to bring me back for questioning," says Samus somewhat disappointed. "Not exactly, under direct consent from the Chozo and by my own free will I am here to assist you," says Laserai. "What…how can you help me," says Samus. "Hmm, thought you would never ask," says Laserai going out to his Pyro GX. Samus follows him to see what is up. Samus recalled the name Laserai on a recent report concerning some pirate activity on planet Mercury that had been disabled. Yet, that one was seen in a Pyro GX, the same ship as the late defender as he was called. As she went outside and saw such a ship, she connected the dots rather quickly. "A Pyro GX, wait a second, your not the famous "Defender" I have been hearing about that trashed that mining corporation those many years ago," asks Samus. "Well, I am his replacement as he has retired so I am filling in for him," says Laserai. "Then that means you were the one who took down the Space Pirates's central mecha HQ on Mercury," says Samus. "Yeah but wait a sec, I just completed that mission not too long ago so how did you hear about that," asks Laserai. "Oh, I have my sources," says Samus slyly. "Well, I guess I should tell you what the Chozo told me," says Laserai. "The Chozo," asks Samus her interest sparked. They both sit on the grass near the Pyro GX that continues to do perimeter security sweeps for any possible approaching hostiles. Laserai then tells Samus all that the Chozo told him in the message he had received. 

After this, Samus looks at herself then at Laserai and then back to herself again. "So, your just like me," says Samus. "Well, I guess so but I don't have a power suit like you," says Laserai looking away. Samus looks over the crate that Laserai pulled off the Pyro GX with her X-Ray Visor then tries her Thermal Visor however; some energy source inside is too great and blinds her vision. "Hmm, I think the solution to your problem is in that crate," says Samus. "Well, I guess I am where I should be so, lets see what is inside," says Laserai. Laserai decides to have a closer look at the box noticing two hand scanners on it. Each one is labeled one stating Guardian and the other is labeled Hatchling. "Well, I suppose I am going to need your help to open this thing," says Laserai. "Okay," says Samus taking off her cannon so her right hand is revealed. They both touch the respective keypads and the box begins to pulsate and then glow a bit as whatever inside activates. As the crate begins to open, a bright light emanates out of it. Once the box fully opens, the glow shines with a divine like light skyward for a time then ceases. Inside the box is a suit, yes another Chozo engineered suit similar to Samus yet being custom designed to fit Laserai. "No way, this can't be what I think it is," exclaims Laserai. "Well, looks like we really are quite the pair," says Samus. "Hmm you think I can use your ship for a temp changing room," says Laserai. "Sure," says Samus. "Okay," says Laserai as he pulls out the suit and helmet and goes inside the hunter ship to change. Meantime, Samus is outside thinking about the latest events. So were to face off against an evil force so strong that not even she can handle it. That would have to be quite a force she thought as she recalled the many nightmarish creatures she faced in all her travels. Laserai emerges in his very own suit currently at Varia Suit status.  His suit is similar except he has no cannon on his right arm, just another hand. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a cannon weapon," says Samus. "So it would seem," says Laserai. Just then a beep is heard in the interior of the crate. "Hey, there is something else in there," says Laserai. 

They both return to the crate to find a hidden compartment in the side of the crate. Inside is a weapon neither has seen before yet for some reason Samus believes she has seen it before. It is a sword but not like anything ever seen and judging from its unique design it is obviously Chozo manufactured. "Wait a second, that sword looks very much like what the Space Pirates were using back on my Metroid Prime mission yet this one looks far more grander looking," says Samus. The sword's blade being trimmed with gold was crystal in appearance for the most part yet it looked like it was off or something. "Okay, there appears to be seven slots on its hilt for something," says Samus. Samus looks at the sword's hilt to notice a piece is missing from the sword then at Laserai's right hand at some protruding piece not like his suit. "Hey, Laserai grab the sword and put your right hand over this connection," says Samus. "Okay," says Laserai doing so. The piece on his right hand detaches completely being drawn in to the sword. The sword activates as select parts of it now glow with the power beam's familiar yellow color. Instantly, Laserai's scan visor option activates so that he scans the sword learning that it is exactly like Samus's beam cannon being able to accept weapon upgrades. Everything about his suit is much like Samus including the famous morph ball technique. However, since he has no missile launchers, his charge combos were going to be obviously different and somehow associated with his sword. His sword abilities were likely going to be the same as Samus's charge beam yet they would simply have to wait and see. None of his other visor options were active indicating that he was likely going to need to find the upgrades for them as well. "So it looks like that Chozo plan is starting to look a little more feasible," says Samus watching Laserai in a sort of trance eyeing his sword with a school boy's glee making her laugh. "Huh, hey what's so funny," says Laserai smiling leaving his trance. "Oh, nothing really," replies Samus smiling back at him. "What is this I am feeling . . . oh its probably nothing," she thinks to herself looking at Laserai. "Well I suppose we should get underway yet I have no idea where we are suppose to go," says Samus. Just then they both get Scan Alerts indicating that on their visor maps there is some unknown technology in a room a good distance away. "Well, that answers my question," says Samus after reviewing the bit of a map she has. "We need to locate the map station for this area," says Laserai. "Okay, partner, lets check it out," says Samus slowly not accustomed to this experience. It is a known fact that for all of her missions she has always been solo so this is a first for her, yet as she looks over at Laserai - the Defender, she realizes the same has always generally applied to him as well. 

Well, quite a shocker isn't it. Yeah, it is pretty good isn't it? ^_^ Ha, Ha, Ha, I told you I have some skill. Well, anyway I figured why not since neither the defender nor Samus know anything about having partners aside from the defender who occasionally had his robot pal yet for the most part they don't know anything about working with anyone. So as you can see I am taking on an entirely new angle to Metroid and Descent. With some luck, perhaps Metroid may even make a game like this. Oh well, just an idea all the same. Well I welcome reviews, comments and suggestions and the like. See ya, the next chapter I hope will be out in the next three or four days. Its gonna take a little while as this whole story is being formulated on the spur of the moment yet I revise prior to publishing just to make sure spelling and such is in good order. Expect to see some foes from both games in this story as for me to create my own would take far too long and you guys can't stay in suspense forever. I will be using foes of the majority from Metroid Prime then once my strategy guide comes in for Descent 2 I will incorporate some levels from that. (^_^) Laserai Out


	4. The Search Is On

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Samus Aran or anything related nor do I own Descent or anything related to that. Just making sure all of the legal bases are well covered. However anything else is my own personal creation and is under pending copyright approval so just be on the safe side and simply ask me if you would like to use some ideas you saw here. It saves us the trouble of going through all the usual legal procedures and nonsense.

The Legend Known as Samus Aran

A Metroid/Descent Crossover Movie

Created By: Laserai

Chapter 4 – The Search Is On

As I said before, I will be trying to keep lag time between chapters to 4 days max. Yet, bear in mind I do I have a life you know. Working in a retail pharmacy day in and day out takes a lot out of you. Anyway, this is not to be on a regular basis, just understand me that when I take longer then four days it is because of circumstances beyond my control. Well, as you can see we are finally getting to the action parts of this story. Since the next section of the story will be covering their quest of the star system and discovery, you can expect this to span several chapters with cliffhangers to spare. This chapter starts off where chapter three left off. Well, here we go.

Now that Laserai and Samus have reviewed their Visor Alerts, they decide to scan the surrounding landscape which is a valley surrounding by high sheer cliffs with no way up. However, they locate five doors yet they all seem to be locked. Of the five doors, two of them are about the size of an average descent mine corridor. After scanning the five doors, they receive a notice that perhaps the Chozo needs to help them meaning they should contact the Federation as they need to know of Samus's status. "Aw man, I almost forgot about them," says Laserai. "Well, I haven't taken my ship in for a while so my deep range space communicator is offline," says Samus. "Well mine is working just fine so I will just use mine ok," says Laserai. "All right," says Samus who begins scanning everything in the immediate area to learn more about it.

 Meanwhile, inside Laserai's Pyro, he has activated his deep space communicator to contact the GF. "Angel, encrypt a secure transmission to GF HQ, priority one classification," says Laserai. "Straight away," says Angel. After a time the blank screen reveals the admiral from the mission briefing. "Greetings, Samus is that you," says the admiral not recognizing Laserai in his Varia suit. "No sir, this is Laserai, Special Forces Commander and Guardian," says Laserai taking off his visor for a bit. "So, the gift from the Chozo was another suit," says the admiral. "Yes, and it turns out me and Samus have been both infused with Chozo blood," says Laserai. "So your one and the same to Samus now," says the admiral. "Pretty much, sir," says Laserai. "So how is our warrior super woman," says the admiral. "Doing exceptionally well," says Laserai. "When I located her, she was all but unconscious but after a good charge she was back to her ole self once again," says Laserai. "How did she get like that," asks the admiral. "I am not quite sure as she couldn't remember but she believes that some Metroids may be to blame for it," says Laserai. "For them to have got her energy so low, they must have either been in great numbers or were impervious to her attacks," says the admiral. "For there to even be a presence of them is what has me worried," says Laserai. "As you can see I will now be doing ground-based recon with her directly though some areas will also be checked by ship," says Laserai. "Speaking of which, have you heard anything from the Chozo," asks Laserai. "What do you mean," responds the admiral. "All of the access doors where we have landed are currently sealed so I was wondering how were suppose to open them," says Laserai. A beep in then heard on screen and the admiral turns away to another screen briefly. "I have just received contact from him, I will patch you to him through secure com link," says the admiral. The screen switches over to the Chozo from the earlier message. "Well, Guardian, it would appear the measurements I have taken were accurately correct and sound," says the Chozo looking at Laserai's suit. "You guys should go into business you know, you have no idea how hard it is to find suits for my size," says Laserai smiling. "Tell me about it," responds the Chozo rolling his eyes and grinning. "I guess it must be even harder for you guys," says Laserai. "Well, I suppose you didn't want to talk to me just to compliment are obviously flawless design with your body suit," says the Chozo looking over briefly to another screen. "Yes, I need to know how we are to access the interior from where we are at as all the doors are currently sealed and inaccessible," says Laserai with a concerned look. "Switch on your covert agent deep space transmitter," says the Chozo. "Done," says Laserai hitting a few dash switches. The Chozo transmits a signal through to the transmitter and power is restored to three of the five doors in the valley. The ship's AI, Angel instinctively records the transmission. "Angel, I trust you will keep this transmission in mind if another similar situation arises," asks the Chozo. "Yes, it has been done," says Angel. "Very well, the rest is up to you to discover," says the Chozo. "Are we ever going to meet," asks Laserai. "Perhaps, in the distant future after everything has settled down we shall meet but till then I shall catch you two later," says the Chozo. "Okay, you take care of yourself," says Laserai. "You do the same and say hi to the Hatchling for me, ok," says the Chozo. The transmission terminates instantly. Laserai emerges from his ship to examine what doors are open and which ones remain closed.

 The regular size doors are active yet two doors apparently designed for his Pyro to enter are still offline. "Well, it appears I will be taking the first steps in this new hostile environment on foot," says Laserai. "Well, looks like you will be with me then on this one," says Samus. "It is probably best as the Chozo told me we would be fighting enemies side by side meaning the number of enemies will probably exceed known boundaries," says Laserai. "The more the better," says Samus reattaching her canon to her right hand. "You had that thing off this long," says Laserai noticing she hadn't put it on till now as he puts his helmet back on. "I haven't done that in a while," says Samus. "Oh, well lets see we have three doors and judging from our scan alert, I think we should choose the door over there," says Laserai. "Okay, lets go," says Samus leading the way. "Does your sword have projectile capability," asks Samus as she taped a few buttons on her cannon. "It looks like that might be an option yet I need an additional upgrade to do that," says Laserai taping some buttons on his sword hilt. Samus switches her cannon to power beam mode and fires a shot at the door they are headed towards then goes inside followed shortly by Laserai who activates his sword. As they walk through the door their lays before them a long corridor with severed wires everywhere. Aside from emergency lighting, it looks like the main power is off line. The long corridor turns out to be a bridge extending through the cliff like wall. The walls of the corridor are glass allowing them to see the rock of the cavern the corridor was hewn through. As they continue down the corridor it becomes clear it is a bridge as they now find themselves several hundred feet in the air. Laserai and Samus stop to see the view from the glass corridor. They can see the sea and due to some holes in the glass wall hear and there they can also hear the waves crashing against the shore hundreds of feet below. A sea breeze can even be felt in the corridor. Since it is night on this planet, 15 of its 24 hours, they can't see very far so they decide to simply continue. As they reach the half point of the corridor, they come to an intersection as from the right side another bridge connects to the corridor they are on that is sealed off by a door with a switch by it which is also off like everything else in the corridor. "Well, looks like were going to need to reactivate power, if we expect to reach certain areas," says Laserai. "Mm, hmm," responds Samus. As they continue down the corridor they realize they are walking further away from the locale indicated by their visor alert. Seems we need to get to the map station and get the lay of the land. As if on cue, the door at the end of the corridor takes them into the side of an island. Behind the door at the end of the corridor is the map station yet slightly different in design. Aside from Samus's universal hookup, the room is slightly bigger with another platform for Laserai. At the center is a stone yet not looking like any ordinary rock as it has a slot apparently where he should place his sword. The stone has metal strips running up four sides of the stone all of them leading up to a central point where the slot is. The strips have slow strobing red lights on them indicating the device is active. Whereas Samus interfaces with her cannon to retrieve info and completes, she then watches Laserai drive his sword's blade into the slot on the stone and receives map information via the sword through a wireless uplink. They now review the maps they have been given with obvious blue map areas all over the place. Almost as if waiting for this they get an additional scan alert locating the source of the loss of power, a fuse relay in a large room. "Hmm, seems like something turned out the lights on purpose," says Laserai. "What do you mean," asks Samus a little curious about what he is thinking. "That sure is an awfully large room just to change a fuse," says Laserai. "Yep, guess we can expect something to be waiting for us," says Samus. "That's a big surprise," says Laserai sarcastically while sighing. "I am sure it isn't anything we can't handle at our current power level," says Samus. "Yep, I hope so," says Laserai. After all, Laserai had grown accustomed to using his Pyro GX to handle any threats so despite his sword abilities he had become somewhat use to being in a ship during combat. "Wait a sec," says Laserai looking again at the room. Connected to the large room is a much larger corridor then the smaller ones like what they are currently in. "Hey, it looks like I may have to bring my Pyro GX in there once were through with whatever the heck is in there," says Laserai. "Maybe so," says Samus observing the same thing. "Well, the power isn't going to repair itself so lets get a move on," says Samus starting to leave the room by blasting open the door. Laserai notes this and follows her out and walks back down the glass corridor back to the main valley where the Pyro GX is located. Angel, the Pyro GX alerts Laserai with a beep. Laserai responds via his visor. "Hey, Angel something got your circuits a twitter," says Laserai. "Yes, it would appear I have detected Metroid activity yet of a nature I have never encountered," says Angel. "What," responds Samus shocked. "I scanned Samus's accounts of the Metroids she has encountered thus far and these are nothing like the ones she has encountered," says Angel. They were here about an hour ago sometime after you left. Not wanting to get you mixed up with them at your current state of power I did not tell you about them. Anyway, with my close recon scans I performed on them using the recent Chozo Scan ability I have learned they are quite different from even the most advanced metroids Samus faced during the Metroid Prime mission. These Metroid do not follow the activity of their predecessors of latching on to prey and drawing their life force but by simply killing their prey outright then leaving them. They seem to be content and are killing just because it its there. Their activity is way out of characteristic for a metroid almost as if they have somehow been engineered, concludes Angel. You have an image of one of these metroid mutants, says Laserai. Yes, I will show it on your visor. What Laserai sees is not a pleasant picture of what seems to look like a metroid yet it seems to have changed its shape and its jaws have been modified. Well, this is a pleasant surprise, says Laserai. Any field tests against your weapons fire, asks Samus. No, they heard me switching from scan to target acquisition mode and fled the scene before a weapon lock on could be made, says Angel. Don't worry as I think we will have plenty of time to test ours skills as this is not likely not our last time seeing them, says Samus. Yep, that's what I thought, says Laserai. Well, keep in an eye out for any other suspicious activity and go to LS-One Stealth mode till we get back. Affirmitive, says Angel. The ship vanishes from sight now under cloak completely invisible to vision except via an x-ray visor. Samus and Laserai now enter a door opposite facing the door they had previously entered. Inside they find a transport room with a transport pad atop it. Well, lets see where it goes as they step onto it. In a flash the scene around them goes to a bright white for a time then subsides reveling them to be in a different room. They check their visor maps to find they have traveled clear to the other side of the Tibris planet in a matter of seconds. 

Once again, sorry for the long wait folks but as this story starts to take on more substance I am having to do a lot more brainstorming as to what to put in next. Aside from that, I had some family business to tend to that pretty much took up a lot of my time. Well enough excuses. So progress is slowing up a bit. Max lag time per story should be to within 1 week maximum as new developments in my life have made the production of this story a bit more complex. At any rate I do not intend to leave anyone hanging so were going full to completion. Well, once again reviews, advice, criticism, compliment or any kind of response is fine as it lets me know somebody out there is reading my mindless dribble and somewhat being affected by it. Well, till the next chapter release, I shall see you soon. Laserai Out. ^_^


	5. Story Interlude & FYI Update

The Legend Known As Samus Aran

Created by Laserai

Story Interlude and FYI 

Sorry for the wait folks but my 5 year old computer suffered a motherboard melt down fortunately I made sure everything was backed up. I have at least one chapter to post but progress is slow as I am working on other fanfic stories as well. I am also setting up my website so if anyone has fanfic or art they would like to submit to my site, feel free to contact me so I can add it for ya. Email me at laserai@hotmail.com for further info to this regard. Okay. 

Well, expect the next chappie **04/21/04 to 04/24/04**. Till then see ya


	6. The First Confrontation

THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Samus Aran or anything related nor do I own Descent or anything related to that. Just making sure all of the legal bases are well covered. However anything else is my own personal creation and is under pending copyright approval so just be on the safe side and simply ask me if you would like to use some ideas you saw here. It saves us the trouble of going through all the usual legal procedures and nonsense.

The Legend Known as Samus Aran

A Metroid/Descent Crossover Movie

Created By: Laserai

Chapter 5 – The First Confrontation

I have recently received encouragement from a fellow Metroid fan and thus am glad to see at least someone reading my senseless nonsense. The action for this story is about to pick up as this newly united Chozo charged pair is about to face off together against . . . sorry folks can't continue. It would spoil the whole plot thing I have going here so read to see just what the heck I am talking about. Well, lets get on with it oh and thanks for the input "Sharonlover" #1 Metroid Story Writer in my opinion. Oh, and I will try to implement the shorter paragraph recommendation, you know who you are. Anyway, the Chozo Power Couple have just transported to the opposite side of the planet finding themselves much closer to the room where the main fuse causing the planet wide power loss. Yet, Laserai's instincts as well as Samus's are on full alert as the size of the room they are seeking seems to hold something far more than just a burned out fuse relay.

Laserai and Samus after finishing their review of the map of the many blue areas and the rooms they can now access from their position decide it best to scan all accessible areas prior to going to the large room. Samus and Laserai key off of their previous mission of the need to properly scan all available rooms for upgrades likely needed in an inevitable boss fight. The two Chozo warriors leave the room entering into a rather spacious and long hallway of metal railing. As they continue down the hallway, they find two doors on the left and right of the hallway. Samus blasts open the door and they step inside. What they find inside is a room with sand everywhere and what appears to be skeletons of various different types of animal species scattered all over the places. The room looks somewhat like a laboratory and a specimen holding area yet judging from the many cages now blown or forced open, it is safe to say something forced their way into the cages. "Judging by the age, I would say they have been here for sometime," says Laserai. "Hmm, I suppose but what happened here," responds Samus. "Good question, yet I think the answer will eventually present itself," says Samus. 

They notice a computer against a wall and scan it receiving a message. "DATE 02-03-3012: System Error. Door Malfunction. All doors in laboratory jammed open and unable to close due to unexplained short out." Laserai scans another computer against the right wall. "Video feed captured of strange phenomenon attacking the once contained specimen." A hidden projector shows the video feed against a wall of several of the odd metroids they had seen earlier tearing the doors off the specimen cages. 

The animals naturally leaped from the cages expecting to find a savior yet instead all they encountered were the killer metroids. Animals being very acute to the intentions of the metroids were instantly frightened causing them to stir into a panic. The panicky creatures ran about all over the room desperately looking for an exit yet not finding one. The metroids yet sit motionless in the air not engaging any of the specimens. The creatures realizing the situation to be hopeless prepare for combat as they all gather together. 

The metroids as if on cue engage the specimen with an electric bolt blasting the throng of different specimen in various directions. The specimen are various species some being animals from the earth and others from distant planets. A pair of lions is the first to engage the metroids. The lions certainly do fight the metroids with a courageous effort as expected yet the metroids seem to be like jellyfish as the lions can't seem to touch them. Other various animals also join in the fight and soon the entire throng of specimen are fighting for their lives so as not to be overcome by these metroids. Despite a valiant effort on the part of the various specimens, they prove to not be a match for the metroids and are terminated. The metroids then fire a shot into the camera causing the video feed to stop. END VIDEO

"Well, this is just great," says Laserai. "It seems the metroids here are simply out for the hunt and have no interest in eating their prey just killing it," says Samus. "Pyro comm. Online," says Laserai. "Angel, did you get that video feed," says Laserai through his comm. "Your breaking up captain," says Angel. "Angel, launch 5 planetary satellite pods now," says Laserai. In response the Pyro GX fires five pods into space that open up into satellite droids. The droids position themselves around the planet strategically and soon the com power is at full power. "The video feed you asked about has been confirmed and recorded to databanks, says Angel." "Temporary planetary satellite network online and operational, sir," says Angel. "Very good, resume your recon," says Laserai. "Aye sir," says Angel. "Pyro comm. Offline," says Laserai. "Well, lets move on and see what else we can find here," says Samus. 

The two seeing nothing else in the room head back into the corridor to check out the only other normal size door at the other side of the corridor. 

Hmm, seems my energy scanners are detecting some energy build up behind this door, says Laserai. Probably, something waiting for us, says Samus charging her cannon. You ready, says Laserai. Lets do this, says Samus. 

Laserai charges the door and deflects a sword blow at the door and bounces back beside Samus in less than a second. Samus looks over at Laserai upon this. 

Seems you don't need a cannon anyway, says Samus.

The door opens revealing a large red boss bot which fires a dumb fire missile into the corridor similar in size to a mega missile yet not having homing capabilities. Samus and Laserai dive into the room out of corridor as the missile detonates and the door closes sealing permanently.

Looks like the only wait out is through this guy, says Laserai dodging another missile blast. Okay, lets take em down, says Samus firing a charged blast at the boss bot. A beautiful woman and a warrior princess all in one, quite nice, says Laserai looking over at Samus seeing her blush briefly as he delivers a sword slash to the boss. Keep your eyes on the ball, says Samus sternly trying to stay on task. Roger that though it is kinda hard to let all the scenery go to waste, replies Laserai performing a flying "Z" slash on the boss bot's head.

The boss bellows out likely meaning its power is starting to get low. 

Is this the main boss here or what, seems like he is in the wrong room, says Laserai performing a flying slash and kick to the boss bot. No, he is only the guardian bot for the gate key to the main boss here where the power loss is located, says Samus firing some multiple shots at the bots head all of them making solid hits. Nice shot, says Laserai dodging a volley of concussion missiles from the enemy. I try not to miss that's all, says Samus charging her cannon again. Don't be so modest, your just great at everything you set out to do as your track record . . speaks for itself, says Laserai using his kinetic ability to perform a shadow slash by disappearing and reappearing directly in front of the boss bot with split second speed slashing off its only cannon mechanism. 

The boss bot steps back and starts to jerk about as arcs begin going all over it. Laserai and Samus step back to give the bot space.

Looks like that did it and would you knock it off with those compliments well for now anyway, says Samus smiling. Sure, I will stop . . for now, says Laserai looking over at Samus winking at her then at the boss bot which now explodes to bits sending bits of shrapnel here and there. 

Something under the floor unlocks. The floor center now emerges upward and opens up and two platforms emerge from the floor as well with two distinct power-ups atop them. The door they came though now unlocks and reactivates to its on status. A neon blue key with a volt symbol on it also drops out of the ceiling from a hidden hatch that now opens causing it to fall to the floor and begin floating there.

Hmm, seems big red there was hiding something else after all, says Laserai. So it would seem. . . so it would seem, says Samus.

What Power ups have the Chozo pair uncovered? What perils await them in the next turn of their quest? Find out In the Next Chapter of a LAPS Networks Official Fanfic – The Legend of Samus Aran.

Sorry folks for the X-treme delay. **smashes club to pieces over his head** I figured you guys wanted to do that but bear in mind this is only due to the result of some serious writers block. Man . . intense. Anyway, I have resumed cooking in the ole kitchen and hope to have some new chapters out to you shortly so hold on to your turbans . . . this story is FAR from over. Ha haaa, ahem. **sounded better on TV** well till our next encounter feel free to drop in and give this ole writer some reviews. I am in need of outside motivation (^_^) well, I am also resuming work on my very own anime series coming soon I hope to a TV near you. Well, see ya soon. LASERAI OUT. (^_^)

THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION


End file.
